Airheaded Love-Birds
by Grell's Undertaker
Summary: Allen and Kanda are so air-headed, that Lenalee and Lavi have given up. I mean, how can you huddle up with your crush who has a crush on you back, and NOT be going out or realising the other loves you too? Well apparently Allen and Kanda can. Yullen


Heyo. here is a random little fic I started writing during class time.

+Start+

Allen Walker, exorcist of the Black Order, had a crush. A crush on THE Yuu Kanda. The Yuu Kanda that just so happens to be the rudest person in the entire Order. Yuu Kanda however, ALSO had a crush on Allen Walker. Haha, complicated, is it not? Allen wishes to be Kanda's one true love, yet the silly airhead does not realise that kanda wants him just as bad.

Lenalee and Lavi can only watch in silent giggles as the two lovesick teenage boys stared at each other for hours upon hours. Their cheeks would be tinged pink, and they would gaze into each others eyes for up to three hours non stop. Yet they still could not see that the other so obviously desired them! Lenalee could only sigh in pity. Lavi would pinch the bridge of his nos and close his only eye; they both would sigh in contempt. At this rate they would never get any inspiration to write their yaoi fanfics.

Allen and Kanda were such airheads when it came to love. And basicially everything else.

Allen would sit next to Kanda at the cafeteria; their legs would touch and just about mold themselves to one another. They would put their arms on the table and have them touching each other. Kanda would send Allen little glances when he thinks Allen is not looking. Then Allen would turn around and catch Kanda peeping at him. They would blush like school girls, then turn back to their meal.

Kanda would pretend to drop soba noodles onto Allen's face. He would claim that it was an accident; then he would proceed to ask Allen if he wanted him to lick them off his face for him. Allen would agree. So Kanda would lick Allen's face clean, ridding the younger boy of soba noodles. Allen would giggle and blush.

Yet they both still did not realise the others infinite passion for the other. How dense were they!?

There even came a time where Allen asked Kanda to be his date for Lenalee and Lavi's wedding. Kanda, of course, had agreed in an instant. The two boys went to their friends wedding and held hands the entire time. They never even left the others side. Once the awfully long wedding had finished, the two boys ad very sweaty palms and were STILL holding hands.

But yet again, they did not realise that the other was turned on by just looking at them. They were seriously airheaded.

Going to the extremes on the 'Extreme Airheadedness Scale', was the time when Kanda had asked Allen to move in with him. Allen agreed right away, and left to go pack his stuff with a big blush spread out across his cheeks. Allen moved into the small apartment Kanda had recently bought, and even shared a bedroom with him. Kanda would give Allen a kiss on the cheek before bed, and a kiss on the cheek in the morning.

But being the stupid airheads that they were, they still did not realise that the other was undeniably in love with them. Silly airheads.

Allen would rent a few movies for the week. He would huddle with Kanda (in Kanda's arms) on the couch, and watch the movie. Kanda would smirk as Allen commented on scenes he like; Kanda wrapped his arms tighter around the scenes that made Allen cry. Anyone watching them would have thought the two were a married couple!

Silly, ignorant, dumb, incredibly cute, airheads. Lenalee and Lavi had given up on them.

There was one time that Lenalee and Lavi did not know about though. That time was the time that Kanda figured out that Allen was afraid of thunderstorms. Allen started crying when there was lightning or thunder around. Kanda would walk over to Allen's bed (that is if the thunderstorm was at night), and he would climb in next to Allen. He would wrap his arms around the smaller boy, and pull him close. When they would wake the next morning, they would both be blushing madly.

How more stupid can they get!? Very stupid, apparently.

But it was not until that one faithful day, that they ACTUALLY hooked up. It went like this...

Allen was walking down the hallway when Kanda came up to him and said, "Hey Moyashi,(Allen-desu Ba-Kanda) I never thought to ask you this...but, um, you wanna go out with me? Permanently?" Kanda asked as if it was the most casual question in the world. Allen nodded. "Sure! Will we be having bouji afterwards?" Allen asked, also in a casual voice. I mean how can you ask for bouji so casually!? (BTW, bouji means sex) So the two went out on a proper date for the fist time.

And yes. They did end up 'doing it' afterwards. Which surprised Lenalee and Lavi, because since the soba and the face-licking stuff...it had been seven years. After seven years of that kind of contact, they only NOW ask each other out.

Really airheaded. TOO airheaded. Infact, they were SO airheaded, that even after they had bouji, they still were not quite sure if the other like them back or not.

How airheaded can two love-sick boys be? Do not ask me...

END+++

Wow, this was random. I do not even know where this came from!


End file.
